Marco Peters
About 'Marco Peters' Possibly the only person to escape from the Mansion of Delights willingly, Marco Peters was one of our very first (human) clowns. Marco was bought to us, to serve a life sentence due to the murder of seventeen children at a local McDonalds close to his home. Marco had always worked around children, as his job was a hire-a-clown. He had a lot of business in the area due to his good reputation with children and all the parents loved him (as did the kids!). He completely crushed all of their trust one day when he went on a rampage and decided to take away everything, for 34 poor parents. It all started at 4pm when he had a near-miss in what could have been a traffic accident, with four children in his car. Marco had offered to drive four of the children to McDonalds that lived in the area, due to the rain that day. The parents of the four children were rather poor compared to others in the area, and he did a good thing by helping out. A car pulled out on Marco as he was about to drive into McDonalds that day. It was entirely the fault of the other driver, not his. Marco beeped the horn of the clown car, much to the children's amusement. He let out an awkward, perhaps nervous laugh as he screeched the car to a stop. The children carried on laughing and talking amongst themselves. Marco shrugged and slowly got out of the car, which is now parked just inside of McDonalds but not in a space. The other driver gets out and has a baseball bat in his hand. Marco freezes. Marco felt like it was his duty to protect the children, so he started talking to the 'in the wrong' driver as fast as he could. Hey come on now, there's no need for violence. You were in the wrong Mr! Let's go in and talk about this over a burger!? No response. The man swung for Marco and he dodged, before uppercutting the now-floored man. Marco had a brief moment of thought, and then proceeded to empty all his energy into bashing the man's face into the ground with his baseball bat. Marco just didn't stop. Cries of help were heard for a couple of seconds, but after his death, the man's only noise was blood squirting from different cracks in his head, before it eventually caved in and his brains squelched over the road. Marco, after about a minute of bashing stopped and dropped the bat. He was screaming various insults at the now dead man. Parents and their kids looked on in horror as Marco spat out blood towards the floor. He looked up and sighed, before laughing hysterically (pictured). The kids in the car were mortified, and now Marco made his way over to them, baseball bat in hand. After about two minutes in the car with the children, the windows were covered with blood and bits of face, skeleton, and brain. A brave father from inside McDonalds rushed out to help, but Marco quickly jumped out from his clown car and destroyed the man within seconds. He then turned his attention to the fast food restaurant. Various parents tried to hold the doors shut, but Marco placed his baseball bat through the handles. What did he have in mind? Now the doors were shut tight, he then proceeded to climb to the roof. By this point the Police had been called, and were quickly on their way. Blood littered the road and Marco's car was like a box of blood and pieces of brain. It was horrific. As the inside parents desperately tried to escape the mad clown, he jumped down from an opening in the roof. After killing the parents and workers with his bare hands, he turned his attention to the other children inside. Screams were heard for about an hour, with Police completely unable to do anything to get inside, as each time they approached the doors Marco threatened to kill another child. He snapped their necks instantly if Police made any moves. Eventually, after stripping naked (due to the amount of blood on his clothes) and killing the last child, Marco had ran out of leverage. He charged at the Police, covered in blood, naked, and screaming I WILL FUCK YOUUUUUU! and was instantly arrested. Hours after he was transferred to the Mansion for tests and to be introduced to his cell. He had escaped by nightfall. Any information on Marco would be greatly appreciated, and we are offering either BNK100,000 or £100,000,000 for his capture and delivery to us (alive).